You're the Masters of WHAT?
by Cole Tyger
Summary: the k-girls meet he-man and the gang


You're the Masters of WHAT?

"So, ah, this is going to let you summon what now?" Batmor asks, deftly landing on the books atop Bai Xiong's desk as the would-be mistress of the dark arts carefully places her latest success into a holder.

"That is the key to any dimensional opening," she explains as she begins chalking runes around the pentagram on her floor. "Once the runes and other objects are in place, all I will need is the proper summoning spell for calling forth what I want. No more botched attempts from not having specific ingredients."

"Cool. I'll go hide in the closet now," he says, launching from her desk, and vanishing into the closet.

Un-noticed, one of the books shift from the force of his take off, slowly sliding until it pushes a Rubik's Cube (only the red side is solved) off the shelf, tipping the flask holding the potion she is so proud of over and dumping a significant amount over top of some of the objects on her desk, before dripping into an open drawer.

Looking up at the clatter, Bai starts to swear in several languages, as she rushes over to inspect the damages. The potion is dumped across a stone shaped like a skull, and a petrified snake that she had been using as paper weights. Following the path off the edge, she discovers that it is also covering the toy she likes to use while studying.

"With nothing specific called on, that would actually SEND something under the right conditions," she mutters, quickly checking on the effects of the potion with just items and no spell invoked. "Given the order of the items touched….the destination would have a stone skull and a stone snake. And the trigger would be an orgasm. What are the odds of someone having an orgasm right this moment?" she wonders, as the desk suddenly begins to glow bright green.

"In this town? Better than average," Batmor remarks, having returned from the closet to see what the swearing was about.

"In the morning, you are going to make the rounds and find out who is missing," she hisses in his face after snatching him up in a crushing grip.

"Yes Ma'am," he squeaks, trying in vain to breath.

Across Kagiju, there is actually a small number of people who are affected by Bai's latest mishap. But all of them suddenly find their soft beds replaced with hard wooden benches, hard packed dirt, or a sandy beach as they all appear in their new location.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" Crystal grins, opening her eyes and looking at her lover. And seeing something is really off about the rest of the scene.

"I've heard of making the earth move, but this is ridiculous," Kumi remarks, flat on her back on what used to be their bed, now hard packed dirt like some country road.

"If this is someone's idea of a joke, I'm going to kill them," Crystal snarls a she slips the crystal toy out of herself as she stands up from Kumi, then gently pulls it from her lovers body.

"I hate to say this, but I don't think we are even on the island anymore," Kumi reports, looking around and noting the heavy forest on one side of them, and the shore of an ocean on the other.

"Look, a town," Crystal points out, lights coming on as darkness falls.

"Better than standing around out here," Kumi agrees as the pair start walking.

"Oh, Desss, I'm Cooommmming!" Meo squeals as her legs clamp around her lovers head in a vice like grip, until the orgasm runs its course through her.

"My turn," the Desghidora-morph grins as she moves up, only to stop short and stare at their surroundings. "Have I taken too many shots to the head, or didn't this used to be your bedroom?" she asks.

The Mothra Leo sleepily opens her eyes, before they jerk wide in shock. "Where are we?" she demands, suddenly alert and looking for danger.

"Looks like a pantry or store room," Des admits, stepping clear of Meo as the Mothra girl stands up herself, and they both examine their surroundings closer.

"And the door seems to be locked," Meo huffs, after trying to push it open.

"Not a problem babe," Des grins, a fireball appearing in her hand, and flames dancing in her eyes.

"NO!" Meo tells her, quickly grabbing her arm, and making her extinguish the flames. "Look around. The whole building is wood. You go all pyro on the door, and we will fry in here."

"Um, I'm fire proof…." Des reminds her.

"And I'm not, and I'd rather my cute little furry bum didn't get all the fur burnt off of it," Meo tells her, putting an end to any further arguments Des might try to make.

"Then how do get out? It will take me forever to beat my way through that door," she asks, after taking a closer look at it.

"Like this," Meo tells her, as a triangle blast erupts form the three tiny marks on her forehead, blasting the door into splinters.

"You know, I sometimes forget, you are not just a pretty face," Des grins at her, as they survey the destruction. "With a little more practice, you could be pretty good with that shot."

"You know I only use my offensive powers when I'm forced to," Meo reminds her, sticking her head out of the room, and finding that a kitchen awaits them, one that is thankfully un-occupied.

"Here, I know how much you don't like being naked in public," Des says, scooping up an apron and tossing it to her lover.

"What about you?" Meo asks, as she quickly don's the cloth, preserving some of her modesty.

"As often as I shred my clothes? Don't sweat it," Des returns, heading toward what sounds like the main area of wherever they ended up.

And that's when the lights go out.

Five minutes earlier:

"Ale," a powerfully built man with red hair and beard calls to the bar keep a he takes a place at the bar. A silver head band protects his forehead and the a plate dropes down to protect the bridge of his nose, while silver and purple armor covers his torso. He has a metal wrist band on his left arm that is far more technologically advanced than the rest of his equipment, and a huge metal glove covering his right hand, and over developed right arm.

"Damn, remind me not to arm wrestle you," the bar keep grins, handing over the drink.

"Strongest right hand in the land," the man grins back, taking a pull from the drink, and savoring it. He then puts it down and asks, "Any trouble around her recently? There have been reports from this area about people going missing in the forest, and villages getting destroyed over night." He waits while the barkeep thinks about it, wanting to take another pull, but forcing himself to hold off. He's here to help these people if they need it, not get drunk.

"Not that I know of," he answers, wiping down the bar as they talk. "Few days ago, traveler said they had to run all night to escape some monsters, but you hear that kind of stuff pretty regular when they pass though the ruins."

"How far off would those be?" he asks, making note to call that in as a possible site to search for more trouble.

"'Bout a three days on foot, better part of a single day if you ride hard," the man answers. "Why, you planning to explore them or something? You a treasure hunter?"

"No. Like I said, there have been reports of trouble, and I'm just here checking things out," the warrior returns.

"You one of the Masters or something?" the barkeep smirks.

"Matter of fact," the warrior grins, holding up his armored hand and displaying the seal of the elite of the Eternos Guard. "Name's Fisto, and several of us are checking on things out here, while the others are hunting Snake Men in the Mystic Mountains."

"Huh, never thought you guys would bother with a place like this," the bar keep shrugs.

Before Fisto can reply to that, the entire tap room is interrupted by the sounds of of two new arrivals.

And they didn't enter through the door…..

The sight that greets everyone who looks at the disturbance is a tall red head with neko ears and tail with dark blue fur enthusiastically servicing her partner, a dark skinned lizard like creature, on top of one of the larger tables in the room.

"Oh, yes, Kaze, harder, YES!" the dark one cries as the redhead doubles her efforts.

The bat like creature on the stool next to Fisto turns away from the show and mutters, "Halflings. I swear, you humans will mate with anything."

"Funny, your mother said the same thing," Fisto shoots back, keeping an eye on the drunk Spelean. Once he figures out what Fisto implied, he takes a swing at him, getting that great silver fist in his face in return, and being launched across the room.

The crash of the Speleans' body into another table interrupts the pair, and causes them to pay attention to their suddenly shifted surroundings.

"The hell?" Kaze demands, as she leans back from her lover, giving the room a clear view of her breasts

"What happened to our room?" the other asks, her voice more confused and frightened that Kaze's.

"I'll have to bring Ram Man back here, if you put on show's like that regularly," Fisto tells the bar keep.

"They don't work for me," he returns, stunned at what the pair was doing on his table.

"Hey you! How did we get here?" Kaze demands, pulling the strap-on she is wearing out of her partner as she backs away from her and climbs off the table.

"Well, despite your current antics, you seem like a nice girl, so I don't really think I should go into the details of the Andreenids, and the Avions here and now," Fisto smirks.

"Let's see how funny you think this is when I smash you through a wall or three," Kaze growls, grabbing his armor and lifting him one handed off the floor.

"Kaze, put him down," her partner orders. "Gently."

"Jura…" Kaze complains, doing as ordered, but giving the other girl a look over her shoulder.

"Halflings really can be quite fetching," the Barkeep admits, staring at Kaze's naked body. "I had no idea that a crossbreeding a human with a Quadian would result is so lovely a creature."

"I've never seen a Caligar with hair before either," Fisto agrees, referring to Jura's neon blue mane. "I wouldn't call any of the ones I've met pretty, but I wouldn't object to some private time with either of these two."

"We're standing right here asshole, and can hear you just fine," Kaze growls, ready to punch him regardless of Jura's wishes.

She is sidetracked when the door is thrown open and a man dives in, quickly throwing his weight against the door as it shudders at a heavy impact.

"Night Beasts! A horde of them appeared just as the sun went down!" he cries, using everything he has to keep whatever is hammering on the door from forcing it open.

Then the lights go out, and they hear the door give as something roars in triumph.

The same time Fisto was sitting down, on the nearby beach:

"Ohhh," the ruby skinned blond moans as her muscles relax. Then she notices the weight suddenly resting on top of her.

"Whoa, that was the best one I've had in a while," the dark haired girl mutters into the blonds chest, before realizing that the cushions in front of her are not the pillows on her bed any longer.

"Hello Octia. Any idea how we got here?" the blond asks, pointing with her chin as she wraps her arms around the other girl.

"Titanna? But how, what?" the octopus girl sputters, her four tentacles lashing in surprise and embarrassment.

"Well now, isn't this a lucky find for me," a gurgling voice gloats, causing the girls to separate and turn toward it.

As the watch, a green scaled figure with yellow armor rises from the sea, and takes stock of the pair.

"I don't know exactly what you are, but you are close enough to some of the sea life that I have uses for you," he gurgles, focusing his will on the pair, and reaching out with his mind. Before either of them can attempt to do anything other than cover themselves, their eyes take on a glazed look, and their expressions go slack.

"But what about the others? They will be expecting you to help them if the Masters show up," another being says as it rises from the waves, the body that of a humanoid crustacean, with Pincer claws replacing its hands, its right far larger than its left.

"They will just have to make do with you Clawful," the green one gurgles at him, raising his hands and the girls rising like puppets. "I have something more important than these diversions to deal with now."

"The attack is starting," Clawful points out as they watch all the lights in the nearby village snuff out as one, and the roars of the Night Beasts echo over to them, followed by the sounds of the creatures smashing their way into the buildings.

"So go help," the green one tells him. "Come my lovelies, your king, Merman, commands you," he orders the girls, turning away and leading them both beneath the waves.

"Lynn's not going to like this at all," Clawful mutters to himself as he goes searching for the leader of this little assault.

"Jura!" Kaze yells as she dashes forward and snatches the fallen man out of the way of what is coming.

Quickly rolling onto all fours, Jura unleashes a blast of atomfire at the beast, knocking it back out of the tavern.

"Barricade that hole!" Fisto yells, impressed by the pairs quick reaction, and apparent powers. "And get some lights on in here!"

"How is this?" another voice asks, as a pair of flames spring to life revealing a demonic visage standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Des? Whatever it is got you too?" Jura asks, leaving Kaze to watch the doorway outside.

"Not just her," Meo admits, peeking around the side of the door frame.

"Thank Mothra," Jura whispers, relived to see the moth girl. "Meo, we have injured out here, and monsters attacking wherever the hell we are," she quickly gives the pair what scant details she has.

"I'll do what I can," she nods, quickly moving to the downed man, while Des and Jura join Kaze.

"Let me guess, you two were enjoying each other too," Des smirks at their lack of clothes, and Kaze's catgirl appearance.

"Jura, the tail," Kaze reminds her. "I can't change till you take it off."

While the girls are comparing notes, Fisto is calling the cavalry. "All nearby Masters, my assigned village is under attack by Night Beasts, and all the lights were snuffed at once to give them the advantage. I'm going to need some help here."

"Teela, on my way."

"Roboto, responding."

"This is Man-e-faces, I'll be there post haste."

"Make it fast, or there won't be a village to save," he tells them, turning back to the strange girls who have appeared seeming out of thin air. The one he had believed to be half Caligar is reaching down and with a deft snap removes the tail from the rather shapely rear of her partner. Even in the weak light provided by Des turning her hands into torches, he can see her neko ears melt back into her head.

"So you are really some kind of shape changer?" he asks, as he steps up to them.

"No, I'm a robot," she counters, reaching for her neck and touching the heart shaped choker there.

One blinding flash of light later, made even more so thanks to the current situation, he is face to chest plate with Kaze in her battle armor.

"And a warrior to it would seem," he grins.

"At least you get clothes that way," Jura mutters.

"Fisto, we can't make the lights work, not even candles and matches!" the barkeep calls out.

"How are you doing that?" he demands of Des.

"Fire is a part of me. Just say it's magic," she answers.

Sounds of energy weapons firing outside herald the arrival of help.

"Let's go, help is here." Fisto tells the three, making for the door.

"Put this back up as soon as we are through," Kaze orders, her glowing optics and horned helm giving her a frightening visage in the gloom.

"Ready?" Jura asks them as Kaze makes ready to shove the barricade aside.

When the rest nod, Kaze tips the table down and the four dive outside.

There is a dull thump behind them as the people within tip the tables back over the hole, leaving the four to face what is outside with no place to go.

"Should we help?" Kumi asks from above as she and Crystal hover above the light starved town.

"Probably, if for no other reason than to make a good impression so they can help us find a way home," Crystal admits.

"Alright then, let's have some fun," the spider girl grins maliciously as the blue saurian lowers them back to the ground, dropping them into the heart of the chaos. Leaping at the nearest monster, Kumi pounces on it, smashing several punches into it, while slashing at it with her spiders legs.

The beasts heavy hide and shaggy fur is proof against her natural weapons, and it wastes no time in throwing her off, back toward Crystal.

"Hey, Respect the Spider!" Crystal snarls, catching Kumi in the air, and blasting the offending monster with a corona beam.

The beast roars in pain at that, and quickly retreats from the pair.

"You know, it's times like these that it's not fair that you are a power house in addition to being a knock out," Kumi pouts at her lover.

"Thanks love, but stop short changing yourself," Crystal retorts, holding a seemingly open hand out to her.

As Kumi watches, Crystal grows a Naginata out of one of her crystals, giving it to Kumi to use.

"The should feel that a bit more than your punches, given that they look like they have the same thick hide as a bear," Crystal tells her as another of the creatures charge them.

Kumi plays this one smarter, blinding it with a shot of her webbing, before tripping it with the staff part of her new weapon.

"Ali-oop!" Crystal grins hefting the beast into the air with her TK, and hurling it at several others.

"Photon Beam!" the pair hear, whipping around to stare as they see a very familiar energy discharge blast several of the monsters away from one of the buildings.

"Let them know we are here," Crystal orders, gently grabbing Kumi in her mental grip, and tossing her over the monsters between them and Kaze.

Landing on the roof of the tavern, she listens in for a moment as they discuss something.

"So where are your friends, if that was their weapons fire?" Kaze demands.

"Is this a private party, or can anyone crash?" Kumi calls down to them.

"Well, well, if it ain't spider legs," Des drawls, grinning maniacally as she unleashes flame blasts at the monsters.

"Crystal is over there," Kumi points with her weapon at the direction she came from.

"Another of our people," Jura explains to Fisto.

"Who's the guy who looks like he spends WAY too much time by himself?" Kumi grins.

"His name is Fisto," Jura calls up to her. "And he's offered to take us to some people that should be able to help us get home again, so be nice."

"Cool," Kumi returns flipping down off the roof. "I'm Kumi, and Crystal is over there. We should probably go help her," Kumi introduces herself to the human, just as Crystal comes skidding over to them, the recipient of a rather large magical blast.

"But who is going to help you?" a smirking woman holding a staff topped with a large crystal ball asks, a hulking orange furred brute, and a man with some kind of odd helmet that covers his eyes fanning out behind her.

With their appearance, the seemingly random destruction from the monsters stops, and the things begin to gather, encircling the group of defenders.

"How about us?" a woman with long trailing red hair demands as she flies into the group, kicking the orange brute in the face, before back flipping out of reach. Her Sky Sled slowly circles around, since she had leapt off it in flight to make her entrance.

"But Teela dear, I only see you, the ham fisted lummox, and these delightful new children, where is this "us" you speak of?" the woman sneers at her.

"Perhaps you should look a bit closer, Evil Lynn," another new arrival adds in a robotic monotone, aiming a rather large energy pistol at the trio, his face a silver mask with glowing green optics.

"Despite your power you are out gunned. Surrender will be accepted now," another adds, his arms morphing into a large and varied array of energy weapons, while more emerge from his torso, and rise into view over his shoulders.

"You truly think you can defeat us with an actor and an oversized windup toy?" Lynn smirks back, as the walking weapons depot takes an energy blast from behind that sends him skidding.

"You always forget about my Doom Seekers," the one in the helmet grins, the single eye depicted on the round portion spinning around and another in a differently shaped socket taking its place.

"And you forget about my accuracy in this form," the one with the pistol counters, shifting his aim fractionally and blasting the offending drone out of the air.

And then getting slammed into the ground and thrown at the group as a night beast attacks him from behind.

"What's the matter child, no He-man to save you this time?" Lynn gloats, taking her staff in both hands and preparing to attack.

"Okay…that's it. Now. I. Am. PISSED," Crystal snarls as Kumi helps her back to her feet.

"You okay?" the spider girl whispers to her, only to have Crystal pull away from her and face off with the evil warriors.

"Jura, think you can take care of the monsters for a little while?" she demands. Having fought with or against all the K-girls present, she has a fair understanding of their powers and personalities.

"Not for long without doing things we can't afford to happen here," Jura admits.

"The humans and other two can help you, Kumi too," Crystal tells her. "Kaze, flying saucer head is yours. Des, you get the walking shag rug."

"Who do you think you are giving us orders?" Teela demands, maintaining her on guard stance and not looking away from Evil Lynn.

"Me? I'm the Bitch Queen of Daikaiju Academy," Crystal retorts, energy arcing across her shoulder spires and dorsal plates. "And it's time the black magic bitch here finds out what happens when you cross me,"

"My, my, this should be entertaining," Lynn grins, waving for her helpers to spread out and give her room.

"Girls, let's show these baka how we do things in Kagiju," Crystal growls, the signal to attack coming as dozens of crystal spires erupt from the ground around them.

"Brace yourselves!" Jura calls, before unleashing her bio-nuclear shockwave. The blast staggers the stunned defenders, but the night beasts are blasted off their feet by the energy wave.

"Play time!" Des grins, leaping toward the orange brute, her wings spreading to give her added distance so she can cover the space in a single leap.

"Go!" Teela orders the others, as they quickly jump into action following Crystals haphazard plan.

"Try a Gamma Blast!" the green helmeted warrior snarls, crouching slightly as an energy blast shrieks from his eye, toward Kaze.

"Optic blast, huh," Kaze smirks when the blast splashes harmlessly off her armor, doing nothing more than staggering her back a half step. "Let me show you how it's done. PHOTON BEAM!" she calls, her own energy blast cracking back at him, catching him in the chest, and tossing him clear out of the fight area.

"Clever girl, keeping your true strength secret," Lynn admits, watching as Crystal uproots several spires and starts hurling them at her. She easily dodges them, but she is concerned about the sudden arrival of such powerful figures in this nowhere little village.

"Bitch, you wouldn't survive seeing my true strength," Crystal snarls back at her, hemming her in with spire missiles, and then firing Corona beams at her.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Lynn retorts, her condescending smirk back as the smoke clears to show her untouched by Crystals onslaught, the faint shimmer of a magical barrier the only clue to how she withstood a direct hit.

"Oh, this is going to be _fun,_" Crystal snarls, an evil grin forming on her lips as she cracks her knuckles, then begins to hammer Lynn's shield with everything she has.

"Two words for you ugly," Des snarls as she and the orange brute roll across the ground.

He ends up on top, his strength taking her by surprise.

"Heh, heh, heh. Beat you and then I'll finally have a dragon in my kennel," he growls at her, pinning her hands to the ground.

"Shampoo, and mouthwash," she finishes, turning her head from his breath.

"I'm going to break you here and now. You will fight for me!" he snarls at her.

"Yeah, right," Des smirks back, his attempts to get into her mind failing miserably as she unleashes a torrent of fire from her mouth into his face.

As he runs into the woods screaming, she jumps back to her feet and looks around.

Teela grabs her shoulder and spins her to look her in the eye, demanding, "Can you make a large fire?"

"Duh," Des retorts, wondering what the redhead is going on about.

"The night beasts are afraid of light!" Teela tells her.

"So? Oooh, yeah, I can do that," Des grins, grasping the plan.

"Don't these things ever get tired of getting hit?" Kumi complains as the beasts return to the fight as quickly as they are knocked out of the battle zone.

"They will just keep coming, until we can take out Beast-man," Fisto tells her, as he unloads a haymaker that sends several of the hulking monsters flying.

"Turbo Smasher Punch!" they hear as Kaze rejoins them, her rocket powered fists clearing more room for the defenders.

"Welcome back," Jura grunts as she grabs a claw that had tried to rip her face off and hurls the beast across the defenders position, to slam into several more.

"Everyone get down, I'm going to fry them," Jura says, only to be brought up short as the village center suddenly erupts in light from a towering bonfire.

"NO! How did you defeat my Light Drinker spell?" Lynn demands, as the pile of shattered crystal grows to knee deep around her shield.

"Look at them run," Kumi grins, as the monsters flee into the shadows surrounding the town.

"You have more important things to worry about," Crystal snarls at her, getting madder by the second that she can't break the magical barrier.

"Child, as amusing as your efforts are, I'm getting tired of humoring you," Lynn sneers back.

"Humor this, bitch," Crystal tells her as all the shattered crystal around the barrier, and several newly grown spires all join together, growing around the magical force field, and sealing the dark sorceress within.

"You actually managed to capture her," Teela says, impressed for the first time by Crystal.

A cracking noise is the only warning they get before the crystal prison explodes, leveling them all.

As they recover, they spot the three hovering over them on a trio of Griffons.

"Enjoy your small victory this evening, it will be your last for quite some time!" Lynn calls down to them, as the trio make good their getaway.

"If this is a win, I'd hate to see getting our tails kicked," Jura mutters.

"With that lot, you take your wins where you can," the one with the laser pistol returns, his face suddenly spinning back into his helmet in a blur. When it stops, his human face looks out at them. "Sorry for the late introduction, I'm Man-e-faces," he adds, offering Jura a hand up.

"Next time we see those creeps, Jura gets the guy with the weird eyes," Kaze tells them all. "His energy blasts are gamma radiation."

"Tri-clops," Teela supplies. "And why does that matter?"

"Because that kind of energy is like food for me," Jura tells her.

"Next time, I'm going to rape that bitch with something spiky," Crystal snarls, dragging herself to her feet, and checking on Kumi.

"You went one on one with Skelator's most powerful Lieutenant. You have nothing to be ashamed about," the last of Fisto's backup tells her, his clearly robotic nature causing the K-morphs to re-evaluate some of the conclusions they had been coming too about the tech level of this new land they've found themselves in.

"Roboto is correct about that," Man-e-faces adds. "Few have gone toe to toe with her like that and survived, let alone vowed to face her again."

"Is everyone alright?" Meo asks, having convinced the people inside the tavern to move the barricade so she could come out and help.

"Yeah, some bumps and bruises. I've been banged up worse crashing with my board," Des reports.

"I wonder how many others got transported here?" Kumi wonders, blood dripping from several cuts. "And love? The crystal prison thing? Not one of your better ideas." Then she passes out.

"Meo!" Crystal yells, scooping her up.

"Where were you, fish face?" Evil Lynn demands as they enter the throne room of Snake Mountain, and finds her supposed back up already here.

"He rightly brought a new discovery to me. Your mission was merely one of diversion, so defeat or victory didn't matter, this time," their leader announces from his throne of bone.

"As you say, Lord Skeletor," Lynn says, not agreeing or disagreeing with him.

"So what was so important, that he couldn't help us?" Beastman, the orange brute, demands, soot still covering his face from Des' flaming attack.

"Come forward my pretties," Merman gurgles, as he steps aside to let his new companions come into the light.

"Ah, so you managed to capture some of the Halflings," Lynn grins. "If they are even half as strong as those we fought, they will prove useful."

"There are more of these half breeds out there, and you let them slip through your fingers, Evil Lynn?" Skeletor asks, his voice calm and polite. A sure warning sign to his followers.

"Hardly. The ones we fought with where impressively powerful. Added to the Masters that were there, it was a fight we could not hope to win, with the forces at hand," she answers.

"I see. Did you at least take their measure?" he asks, his tone still in the danger zone.

"The fire dragon isn't as strong as me, but she's a fire dragon," Beastman blurts out.

"One of them is also a warrior of some sort, and armed with an energy blast stronger than mine," Tri-clops adds, rubbing at his chest where the Photon Beams hit him.

"And you Lynn?" Skeletor asks, turning his attention back to her, the empty sockets of his skull like face glowing deep within with a dangerous red light.

"There were three others that I was aware of," Lynn answers. "Another that looked mostly Caligar, one that seemed to be some kin of Webstor, and the final one, that I faced personally. That one…she is powerful, and has quite a temper. But no match for me. She possesses the ability to control some form of crystal growth, to use as a weapon or however she can mold it with her mind. She actually managed to take me by surprise and capture me….for a moment."

"I see. And Merman, what powers do these two you have brought us add to our strength?" the Lord of Snake Mountain demands, turning his deaths head back to face the self proclaimed ruler of the seas.

"Um, I'm unsure. I didn't need to fight them. I caught them by surprise and they fell under my control right away," he gurgles, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well then, it's time we found out," Skeletor announces. "Trap-jaw, Whiplash, if you would do the honors?"

"This is going to be fun," the blue skinned cyborg sneers, his mechanical arm transforming from a sword blade, to a mechanical crusher claw, to a energy cannon and back again.

"What do you want us to do?" Whiplash asks, the Caligar not the brightest of the Evil Warriors.

"Attack them you imbecile!" Skeletor snarls, as he rises from his throne, his Havoc Staff flying into his grip in time for him to smash the butt end into the stone floor.

"Okay," the Caligar shrugs, suddenly spinning around, the action bringing his tail into play, the bony knob at the end of it nearing the force of a wrecking ball.

"Defend yourselves my lovelies," Merman orders, sending Titanna into motion.

Stepping forward, she grabs Whiplashes tail, and gives it a jerk, her incredible strength adding to his already impressive force. Yanked off his feet, the warrior himself is now the wrecking ball as Titanna spins him around and lets him fly, directly at Trap-jaw.

"Got any tricks to show off?" he demands of Octia.

She just grins maliciously, and points.

"Huh? Oh cru-" he is cut off as the huge Caligar slams into him and the pair end up resting against the far wall.

"This one seems to have impressive strength," Skeletor notes, stepping down from his raised throne. He tips Titanna's head back so he might have a clearer look at her face. "But everything else about her tells me she is no natural fighter. She waited until Whiplash made the first move. Then he turns his attention to Octia. "And this one. This one is clever, but even less inclined to fight than the other."

"'Shame I didn't know we were collecting them, or I would have grabbed the bunch we found. Several of them seeming to enjoy fighting," Lynn smirks at the fish man.

"You should have collected them regardless," Skeletor snarls at her. "But I have a plan. These can still serve me, they just need a bit of help."

"Planning to enhance them with your powers?" Lynn asks, eager to see if she can learn how to do it by watching.

"No, I wish to insure that they are completely tamed before I go to that length," he answers, the Rams Skull head of his staff beginning to glow.

After a moment, two large chunks of what look like honey comb appear in the air before him.

"Eat, and become stronger," the dark lord orders them, as each of the pieces moves in front of one of the girls and hovers there waiting for them to take it.

"Ambrosia!" Lynn sputters, surprised.

"Yes, part of what we took before we discovered the side effects," he agrees. "But since they are new, let us see if they are worthy of being permanently enhanced."

"Feast my dears, soon you will be more powerful than you had ever imagined," Merman gurgles, his piranha teeth appearing as he grins.

With his order, both girls reach out and take the Ambrosia. Quickly eating the mystical food, the transformations begin almost as soon as they finish devouring it.

Both girls gain nearly a foot in height, and "hulk out" with impressive amounts of muscle. But that is where the similarities end in their changes.

Octia's tentacles lengthen, their tips becoming incased in razor sharp bone points, and a single thorn shaped tooth grows from each sucker, dripping with some kind of poison. Her fingers grow claws, and a series of growths appears through her hair, forming a natural helmet for her.

Titanna's change is no less radical. Her blunted claws lengthen, and become razor sharp, while the spines in her fins also lengthen, displaying barbed spikes well past the connective membrane itself. The muscular part of her collapsible tail fin grows several bony spikes, and a large pair of fangs now protrude past her lips.

"My god, what are they doing to me?" is the sole thought going through both girls minds at the moment, even though Merman's control won't let them do anything but follow his orders.

"Ah, now they look the part," Skeletor says, satisfaction in his voice. "But we must move quickly. We know that the effects are only temporary, so we must strike quickly to discover if they are worth keeping or not."

"You have a target in mind?" Lynn asks with a smirk.

"Indeed I do," he turns to face her. "The Palace of Eternos. Since your distraction was so effective, Webstor was able to plant the spying devices Tri-clops built in several key places. The Masters who have been out hunting Snake Men are coming home today. I think we should give those poor weary souls a welcome home party, don't you?"

At that, all present except the transformed K-girls break into dark chuckles or outright evil laughter.

"Anyone know which Daikaiju stepped on me?" Kumi groans as she finally comes around again.

"Easy does it. You took a lot of damage when that crystal globe exploded," Meo tells her, gently pushing her back down on the bed.

"Where are we?" the spider girl asks, looking around and the vaulted ceilings, and richly paneled walls around her.

"Apparently the people we found, Fisto and his friends, are the elite of the royal guard. We are in the palace of their king," she explains.

"Huh. Not bad for a guy that looks like he jerks off with barbells strapped to his arm," Kumi smirks, unable to resist poking fun at him.

"That was uncalled for," Meo tells her, clearly not amused.

"Where's Crystal?" Kumi asks.

"In a meeting with the rest. Several people just arrived from a place called the Mystic Mountains, and a few of them got called into the meeting too," Meo answers.

"So why are you here? You should be there being all diplomatic and stuff," Kumi tells her.

"Crystal asked me to keep you out of trouble if you woke up before she got back," the moth girl grins.

"Well, there goes my plan to find the treasure room, and make off with all the jewels," the spider girl laughs.

"I hope you're just joking about that," a new voice breaks in.

When the pair turn to look, they are greeted by the sight of the strangest being they have yet to encounter in this world.

"You guys ready for this?" Kaze asks as the rest of the K-girls meet outside the throne room and wait to be summoned.

"So we're meeting the King. Big whoop. This berg is boring," Des complains, leaning against a wall.

"Well, they were nice enough to give us clothes to wear," Jura adds, looking down at the nearly identical outfits she, Crystal and Des are now wearing.

"So what? I hate dresses," the Ghidorah-morph growls, having split the skirt she was given up to the hip on both sides to give herself more freedom to move.

"It's not that bad Des," Crystal adds, taking in how the improvised tops loops around their necks to cover their breasts, before tucking into the waist of the skirts. "It's not like we have Reina or Darcy here to make us some custom stuff. For spur of the moment, this is pretty good."

"Blech. I'd kill for a pair of jeans and a T right about now," Des continues to grumble.

"But to answer Kaze, no, not particularly," Crystal continues.

"I'm kind of nervous too," Jura admits. "What if he's not the type who will help us get home? What if they want us to stay, to help them fight those people that attacked us? There are a lot of ways this could go badly for us."

"If he's dumb enough to pick a fight with us, then I say you show him what happens when you piss off Godzilla," Kaze smirks, working a small bit of wadded fur out of a joint in her armored glove. "After all, it's not like anything we've seen so far is a match for that particular trick."

"True, but that is a last resort. You know I have trouble keeping focus when I do that," Jura counters.

"Yeah, but at least you don't completely beast out on us anymore. That first time was….scary," Kaze returns.

"You know, I'm sorry I missed that one. It sounds like it was interesting," Crystal grins.

"So what do you think of them?" Man-at-arms asks King Randor as they spy on the group.

"They seem like…well...less disciplined versions of Adam. They are children," the King returns.

"Maybe, but they are more than capable of holding their own. If not for Evil Lynn leading that attack, they would have mopped the floor with the lot of those guys," Teela reports, standing behind her father and the King.

"You where there, what are your opinions on them?" Man-at-arms asks, bringing Fisto into the discussion as well.

"Undisciplined, mouthy, rude and obnoxious in some cases," he smirks, then adds, "until the hammer comes down. I get the feeling that they are not all friends, but when they set aside their differences and work together? They would be a challenge for us to take on without a doubt."

"Agreed. The blue one, Crystal, shows a strong grasp of each individuals strengths and weaknesses. When they joined us in the fight, she took on the roll of their leader, directing the others, before she took on Lynn," Teela adds.

"And that is what I find worrisome. These…beings…have never been seen on Eternia before, yet they possess the power to challenge the strongest warriors this world can boast, good or evil. What if they are merely the first wave of a much larger attack?" the King returns.

"Little chance of that, sire," Man-at-arms returns, replaying some parts for them. "They seem more concerned about finding a way back to their home, wherever that is, than anything else. Their idle threats of a moment ago seem to me to stem from frustration over suddenly finding themselves in our world."

"Very well. Have Adam bring them to my informal audience chambers," the King decides.

"At once your highness," Man-at-arms nods, giving Teela a look that clearly means, "go pass the order".

"Duncan, how many times must I tell you, that you don't need to use the titles all the time?" the king asks, stopping and shaking his head.

"We are not alone sire, so it's only fair to the others that I speak to you the same way they must," Man-at-arms returns, not batting an eye.

"Fair enough," the King chuckles, continuing on his way to meet with the girls.

"What are you?" Kumi asks, shocked at the appearance of their visitor.

"I'm from a world called Trolla," he answers, setting down the tray of drinks he had brought them. "I'm Orko. Pleased to meet you," the little floating figure adds, bringing his hands together in front of himself, and bowing deeply to them.

"How long have you been trapped here?" Meo asks, returning the bow.

"I've been here for years, but I'm not really trapped here. I can go home whenever I want, but odds are I won't be able to return again," he explains, hovering closer. "What world are you from?"

"We come from a world named Earth," Meo answers.

"And are all of your people like you? Or is it as varied as Eternia?" Orko asks.

"There is a lot of variety among us, but outside of our home, the world is nearly all Human," Kumi tells him, staring in fascination at the gently wafting hem of his robes.

"And do you have magic, and technology? Or do you just rely on your inborn talents?" he then asks, maneuvering around the pair, paying them as much attention as they are paying him.

"Yes to all three," Meo smiles at him. "Some of us are gifted with the ability to use magic, and technology plays an important part of our daily lives."

"But those like us always make use of the powers nature has given us," Kumi adds.

"Interesting," Orko murmurs, his glowing eyes taking on a thoughtful look under his large floppy hat.

"Can you take us to our friends?" Meo asks.

"Sorry, but I don't know where they are," Orko shrugs, turning toward the door. "I can ask around for you and tell the others that you are awake and want to join the rest of your group."

"Thank you, that will be fine," Meo tells him.

After he floats out the door, and it closes, Kumi mutters, "And now I'm board again…"

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but I'm to lead you to the King now," a blond man in a burgundy vest over white shirt and light blue pants says, after knocking on a nearby surface to get their attention.

"And who are you supposed to be Shorty?" Des snorts, a small lick of flame shooting from her nose.

"Adam. Now if you'll follow me," he returns, walking out of the room.

"Let's go girls," Crystal tells them.

The rest follow her out of the room, Des continuing to grumble under her breath the entire way.

It's a short trip, and they soon arrive at a meeting room, with the King and the ranking Masters occupying one end of a long table, with the other end obviously left open for the girls to take seats at.

"Please be seated. If you require any refreshment, please ask for it now. I don't wish to broadcast this to the entire castle by having servants coming and going constantly," the King tells them as they enter.

"All I want is a refreshing change of scenery. Like Home for example," Des growls, pulling her chair out, and spinning it around so she can rest her arms and chin on the back.

"Please forgive her. She's not the most diplomatic among us," Jura hastily tries to cover for her.

"Please, I find it a refreshing change," the King smiles, holding up his hand to stop her apologies. "After dealing with functionaries, it's refreshing to deal with those who speak their mind, rather than try to talk me into submission."

"Well, that will certainly make this easier then," Kaze smirks, crossing her arms over her belly as she takes up a bodyguard type stance behind and to the side of Jura's chair.

"Before we go any farther with this, have you heard anything more about what we stumbled into last night?" Crystal asks.

"You are Crystal, correct?" Man-at-arms asks to be sure. When she nods, he continues with, "No, we don't have much more information now than we did at the time of the attack."

"I'm sorry, but who are you? He's obviously the King, but other than that, the only one here we recognize is Teela," Jura suddenly breaks in.

"You forgot to introduce yourself to them, pointy ears," Kaze grins at her, tapping her on top of the head. Addressing the Eternians, she adds, "I'm Mazin-Kaze. Just Kaze to my friends. This is Jura, the sulky one is Des, and you already seem to know who Crystal is."

"Fair enough. This is Duncan, more commonly known as Man-at-arms, commander of the Masters. You already know Guard Captain Teela, his daughter, and this is my son, Adam," Randor replies, covering his group.

"You're the prince?" Jura squeaks, remembering how Des was talking to him when he came for them.

"Guilty as charged. And don't worry about earlier," he smiles at them. "I get worse than that from Teela on a daily basis."

That gets a chuckle out of the rest, and lightens the mood considerably.

"Now then, do you know how you came to be here in our world?" Randor asks them, getting right to business.

"No. For us, one second we were in our world, the next we were here." Crystal answers him.

"Well, there was one thing we all had in common," Jura admits, a faint blush visible if you know what to look for.

"What would that be? Common threads might help us figure out how to return you home," Man-at-arms tells them, linking his fingers together on the table in front of him.

"We were all with our lovers at the time we suddenly found ourselves here," Crystal tells them, putting the most civil face on what they where up to at the time.

"Ah, Fisto mentioned something along those lines when Kaze and Jura appeared, but I thought it might have been too much ale…." Man-at-arms trails off, not wanting to embarrass the girls any more.

"Are we too late to join the meeting?" Meo asks after Kumi throws the doors open, Orko hovering helplessly behind the pair.

"I'm sorry your highness," Orko begins flying forward and stopping in front of the King.

"Don't worry Orko. If I had known the injured one was awake, I would have held the meeting up for them to join their friends," Randor tells him.

"Ooo, Nice armor," Kumi grins at Man-at-arms, as she slips into Crystals lap.

"We'll go over how glad I am that you're alright later," Crystal grins at her, gently floating her into an empty seat, as Meo takes her own seat next to Des.

"The spider is Kumi, and the Moth is Meo," Kaze adds, by way of introducing the pair.

"The King and Teela I know, since we met her, and saw some pictures of him in the halls," Meo returns, getting up and bowing respectfully to the King.

"The blond is his son, and the one in the armor is the honcho of the guys who backed us up in the fight," Des tells her, her arms muffling her voice.

"Pleased to meet you," Meo bows to the pair, who nod back.

"So you are all…" Adam trails off, gesturing back and forth between them.

"Partnered up?" Kaze answers, getting a nod in response. "Yeah, and we were all engaged in certain activities when we were transported here," she grins, watching how uncomfortable her forthright attitude about it is making them.

"Perhaps the Sorceress will be able to tell us how to reverse however it is you got here," Man-at-arms suggests, looking not at the group, but at Adam.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Teela asks. "Most of the Masters haven't been allowed into Greyskull. It might cause problems if this bunch were suddenly escorted through the gates."

"Additionally, it may invite Skeletor to attack if he finds out about your visit," Randor adds.

And then the entire room shakes, as a powerful explosion rocks the Castle.

"Report!" Man-e-faces hears through his comlink as he fires several blasts at the attacking horde.

"Skeleton Warriors, and a pair of new fighters are attacking the main gate!" he tells Man-at-arms.

"Look for Tri-clops, and take him out. He'll be the one controlling them," Duncan tells him.

"Understood, but right now we are having enough trouble just keeping them outside the walls," the actor returns, his face suddenly spinning around revealing a green bestial face. Letting out a roar, he slams two of the charging bone warriors to the ground, then throws them deeper into the attacking mob. "We need backup," the ogre like face continues, before suddenly spinning again, and coming to rest with the robotic visage from last night revealed, as he rapidly fires a series of shots that drop several of the warriors.

Only to have twice that number rise and face them.

"Without assistance to hunt down Tri-clops we cannot hold out for long," he finishes in robotic tones.

"Who do you currently have?" Man-at-arms asks.

"Roboto, Sy-clone, and Ram-man, along with a good number of the guard," he returns, his face spinning back to human.

"Backup is on the way," Duncan assures him, before calling others. "Stratos, Buzz-off, the front gates are under attack, but I need you two to find Tri-clops. He is pulling the strings out there, and if you don't take out his controller, then we are going to get over run."

"Understood. Consider it handled," the Lord of Avion answers, igniting his jet pack and boosting his speed far beyond what his wings alone could produce.

"Let's go. I'll not cower here while they attack us," Randor growls, outraged that the forces of darkness are once again assaulting his home, and those under his protection.

"Need a hand?" Kaze asks.

"If you're willing, we are never adverse to more help dealing with Skeletor and his henchmen," Man-at-arms tells them.

"For another chance at that bitch from last night? Oh, yeah, I'm DEFFINATLY in," Crystal snarls, energy arcing from her horn and spinal plates to her shoulder crystals and back again.

"Finally, some action," Des grins, her surly attitude evaporating in the face of potential excitement.

"Are we the only ones not spoiling for a fight?" Meo asks Jura and Kumi.

"You know them," Jura shrugs helplessly.

"I'd like some payback too, but I know when I'm out of my weight class," Kumi adds.

"Adam, you go find He-man, just in case," Duncan orders the prince.

"On it," the boy grins, shooting off a quick salute before tearing off into the palace opposite their direction of travel.

"Yeah, go find yourself a place to hide," Teela sneers under her breath.

"Why do you coddle him Duncan? He needs to learn to stand on his own in combat," Randor adds.

"Sire, I'm not coddling him. Adam posses a singular gift for locating He-man when we need him most. I'm sorry that it generally keeps him out of combat, but using that talent of his has kept us from being overwhelmed on several occasions," Man-at-arms retorts as they enter the central courtyard of the palace.

"Too bad for you that He-man isn't here to save you now," Skeletor calls down to them.

Looking up, the group finds themselves fish in a barrel as the evil warriors have the high ground all around them, while they are in the center of the courtyard without any cover at all.

"Two-bad, Stinkor, Trap-jaw, Whiplash, Clawful, Evil Lynn, Beastman, Marzo," Teela mutters, taking stock of the opposing forces. "This is going to get ugly. The only ones missing are Tri-clops, Webstor, and Merman."

"Marzo, why are you working with him? You know he will just betray you when it becomes convenient!" Randor calls up to the dark haired man in the red cape.

"True," Count Marzo returns, an indulgent smile on his face as he answers. "But for the moment we have a common goal. Destroying the lot of you."

"So he's the big bad?" Des asks, a confused look on her face as she jerks a thumb up at the dark figure in purple holding the rams head staff.

"Skelator. He's more powerful than all his warriors combined," Man-at-arms warns.

"Looks like it's time for a rematch," Crystal calls up to Evil Lynn.

"I thought we went through this last night little girl. You don't have what it takes to defeat me," the dark wizardess returns with a sneer.

"King Randor, I apologize in advance for the mess," Crystal smirks, brushing her hands down her arms, collecting a fine dusting of crystal scales in each that she then scatters by flinging her arms wide.

"Get ready," Des stage whispers to Meo.

"Here it comes," Kaze mutters loud enough for the rest to hear.

"Now!" Man-at-arms orders, his left arm armor transforming into an energy weapon that he then fires at the warriors.

At his command, Crystal force grows the scattered seed crystals into a small forest of spires that immediately begin converting the sunlight into power for her to use in the fight.

"Girls? Let's take this upstairs," Crystal grins, as power begins arcing from her generator station to her shoulder spires. Suiting actions to words, she lifts off, firing corona beams at Lynn as she gains altitude.

"Got your back," Kaze tells her, her flight gear deploying as she too climbs up, her ballistic launch taking Beastman by surprise and blasting him out of the Palace grounds with the impact.

"Game time!" Des grins, heading up herself and giving Two-Bad a double face full of fire.

"So, it appears these children _are_ quite combative. They will make excellent soldiers once tamed," Skelator remarks, the glee in his voice apparent as he brings his staff down, unleashing an energy blast at those still on the ground.

But the blast never reaches its target.

"What?" the self proclaimed Overlord of Evil demands, as he watches one of his more powerful blasts defuse into a cloud of sparks far short of the intended target area.

"Sorry, I can't let you do that," Meo tells him, hovering at head height for the others as she brings her wings forward again, the more forceful than usual motion shaking more of her scales loose, and adding them to the protective cloud.

"Destroy the Masters, and collect my new warriors!" Skelator orders, diving down to face off with the king, blade to blade.

"Nice defense, but I can't cover the others now!" Jura calls to Meo.

"Sorry, no choice," the Mothra calls back.

"Can you use a sword?" Teela asks Jura.

"Got one?" Jura returns.

"He does," Teela answers as a palace guard skids into the group, the recipient of one of Marzo's magical blasts.

"Protect each other!" Man-at-arms orders, as he begins firing on Clawful and Whiplash.

"Protect the King and Meo, these two are mine," Jura calls back, snagging the sword from the fallen guard as she rushes the pair.

"Oh, look at the pretty little spider girl. Webstor will probably like to meet you," Stinkor says as he lands in the courtyard, and starts toward Kumi, brandishing his spiked club.

"Oh, gross. It's like someone set off a stink bomb inside a dead skunk," Kumi gags, covering her nose with her hand.

"I'll give you something to complain about," he growls, bringing his free hand forward, and preparing to unleash a cloud of his funk on her.

"You already did," she shoots back, adding her webbing to the mix as she jumps over him, covering his head in the sticky goo.

As he struggles to pull the material off his face, Kumi snags the back of his armor with a another webline, and with a heave jerks the jerk off his feet and spins him around twice before letting him fly into Jura's fight, where he crashes into Clawful.

"I'm going to crush you, little girl," the hulking Caligar growls at her, snapping his whip.

"Do you honestly think that I'm afraid of a thug like you?" Jura shoots back. "I'm used to fighting people like your boss. You know, the ones that know how to think?"

With a roar of rage, he spins around, bringing the spiked ball at the end of his tail around in a blow that lands hard enough to shatter the stone where Jura was standing.

"Jeez, you're even dumber than I gave you credit for," Jura smirks, standing several feet away from the crushed area.

Roaring in rage, Whiplash charges the much smaller K-girl, bringing both fists down toward her shoulders in a blow meant to rip her arms off.

Then she catches his wrists.

"Well, at least you have the qualifications for your job description," she grunts at the effort of absorbing the force of his blow. "You are definitely _dumb muscle_," she adds. As her spinal plates flash for an instant before she blasts him out of her face with Atomfire.

"For the record, I am sick and fucking tired of every two bit moron thinking they can "tame" us and turn us into their obedient little murder machines!" Crystal snarls as her nearly limitless powers hammer ceaselessly at Evil Lynn's' barrier, causing visible stress to both it and the one it protects.

"This can't be happening," Lynn grits out. "She wasn't this strong before."

"Sucks when someone has you on the ropes, doesn't it?" Crystal sneers, firing a nearly constant barrage of Corona beams.

"Going to have to do better than that big man," Kaze smirks, as another of Marzo's magical blasts splashes off her armor with little more effect than forcing her back.

"Then I shall!" he snarls at her, energy from his amulet gathering in his hands, then doubling, and redoubling in strength before he unleashes it. The physical impact knocks Kaze out of this battle, and sends her crashing to the ground amid the skeleton warriors attacking the front Gate.

"Tell me Randor, did you honestly think you would be able to harness these freaks into a force to fight _me_? They are undisciplined, and above all else, young and head strong. They will spend more time fighting amongst themselves then they will doing your bidding," Skelator says, a smirk in his voice.

"Perhaps, but it will be their choice to fight by our side or not," Randor returns, catching Skelator's duel blades on his own sword.

"I think not. A few well crafted spells, and they will do my bidding regardless," Skelator returns, kicking the King and opening some distance between them.

"Oh, put a sock in it, bone head," Jura grins, tail whipping his feet out from under him.

"Nicely played," Randor tells her as the pair point their blades at the downed mastermind.

"Got you now," Trap-jaw mutters to himself as he zero's in on the king, his mechanical arm having transformed into a laser cannon and a complex sighting mechanism.

"Wanna bet?" Des grins, slamming him in the back with TwoBad, and sending them both to the ground.

"Well, well, it appears our friends haven't forgotten about us down here," Man-at-arms remarks to Teela as the pair of warriors sent down by Des crash at their feet.

"Good, I still owe tin grin here for eating my sword," Teela adds, spinning her staff around before bringing it down toward Trap-jaw's head.

"Ouch. That one hurt," Kaze mutters, as she comes back online. "What the hell?" she blurts out, as her optics come back on, and she sees the horde of skeleton warriors standing above her, several of them hacking away at her to no effect.

"Need a hand?" she hears as the mob is suddenly blasted clear of her by an intense gust of wind.

Getting up she discovers the few defending Masters out here have been joined by a tall blond man and a huge green and yellow tiger in battle armor.

"I'm good, but it looks like you could use one," she answers the speaker, a blue skinned man in red and yellow armor. "Turbo Smasher Punch!" she calls out, her forearm armor spinning up as her rocket punches take off, smashing long streaks through the drone warriors before returning to her.

"Impressive power. I am Sy-clone," he tells her, shooting wind blasts from his hands that shatter more of the drone fighters.

Before double their destroyed number stand back up.

"You do realize that you can't possibly win this fight like this right?" Kaze asks, firing Photon beams in an attempt to keep a small open area from which to fight back from.

"We know," the tall blond answers. "We have friends looking for the one controlling this mob."

"Good, cause the odds just keep getting worse," she mutters, deciding to bring out the big guns. "Fire Blaster!" she calls, incinerating nearly a hundred of the skeleton warriors in the heat beam from her chest plate.

Then the mob makes room for two new combatants to join in.

Without saying a word, Titanna unleashes her ability to create high winds with her tail, effectively knocking everyone off their feet with a single tail swing.

"Who the heck are they?" A man in red torso armor and helmet asks, his triangular goggles zooming in on the pair.

"You're asking me? It's your world," Kaze shoots back climbing to her feet.

Suddenly the skeleton warriors crumble around them, the entire horde turning into a huge pile of bones.

"This is Stratos. Tri-clops has been stopped, but he managed to get away," the King of Avion reports over the Masters communicators.

Titanna suddenly unleashes another wind assault, and when this one passes, they are both gone.

"There is something naggingly familiar about that attack," Kaze mutters. Then she turns and launches back into the air, calling back, "There are others attacking the King and my friends!"

"You heard her, let's go," the blond man tells the rest, leaping into the saddle molded into the giant tigers' armor and the both charging into the castle after Kaze.

"You can't keep your shield up forever," Marzo calls down, unleashing fireball after fireball at Meo's scale cloud, each blast destroying more of the reflective specks, and increasing the likelihood of one getting through to hit someone below.

"I don't need to," Meo retorts, grinning back at him.

"What is it you find so funny?" Marzo demands, taken off guard by someone grinning at his attacks.

"THIS!" Des yells from behind him, as she slips up and grabs both pants legs, yanking downward.

Taken completely by surprise by the unorthodox attack, Count Marzo is helpless to stop Des's follow up attacks of a knee to the face, sending him crashing to the ground with the others by lacing her fingers together and bringing her hands down hard on the back of his skull.

"Looks like it's just you, bitch," Crystal snarls at Lynn, the only remaining fighter left above the courtyard.

"I'm not familiar with that word, but I am getting tired of hearing it," Lynn snarls back, preparing a desperate gamble.

"C'mon, you where so big and bad last night, hit me with your best shot," Crystal taunts, letting up on her Corona Beam assault for a moment.

"Don't mind if I DO!" Lynn yells back, whipping her staff forward, dropping her shield as her staff comes into line, unleashing a very powerful blast at Crystal.

When the torrent subsides, Lynn is shocked to see Crystal still hanging in midair, her only concession to the power of Lynn's attack is having been moved back several feet.

"Yeah, still not impressed," Crystal sneers back at her, only to be knocked to the ground as a dark blur shoots past her from above.

Jura and the King are also floored by the blur. When they look above them once more, they see all the warriors of evil astride a pack of Griffons, Beastman once more among their number.

"It would seem this round ends in a draw. But mark my words Randor, I will be back," Skelator calls back, as the group takes their leave of the castle.

"Bring it Bonehead. We kicked your asses today, and I sure as hell plan on doing it again!" Des calls back.

"You all okay?" Kaze suddenly demands, flashing back in amidst a cloud of jet exhaust.

"We'll live. But we need to check on the battle at the gate," Man-at-arms replies.

"Just came from there, it's over," Kaze returns, as the other Masters from that battle arrive.

"Skelator seems to have a pair of new warriors," the tall blond reports to Man-at-arms. "They seem to be sea creatures, so I suspect Merman has something to do with them."

"How big a threat do they pose?" the commander of the Masters asks.

"Hard to say. Only one of them attacked, but it was impressive. It has a fan on it's tail, and a single sweep generated a strong enough wind to knock the lot of us back up against the wall, Sy-clone included," he reports.

"Then who got Tri-clops?" Teela demands.

"We had a bit of help in that," Stratos returns, as he and Buzz-off join the others. Suddenly another super large tiger swoops into the courtyard, this one wearing dark grey armor and stripes, and sporting a pair of wings as well.

When Randor spots the rider, her breaks into a grin, moving forward to greet his friend and ally.

"King Carnavos, your timing is impeccable my friend," the King of Eternos calls to the mounted Quadian.

"Glad to be of assistance," the catman returns, climbing down from the saddle of the great cat. But I was actually coming to ask the Masters to accept a new member.

"We are always willing to accept new allies, especially when vouched for by such as yourself," Duncan tells him, stepping forward in his role as the Masters Commander.

"Where is this new warrior?" Teela asks, looking around for another Quadian.

"Moonstripe, please introduce yourself," Carnavos requests, looking at the huge animal.

With a roar, the beast begins to glow in a silver/white light, shrinking, its shape altering, untill a human sized figure is crouched where the great cat stood. Standing upright, the female warrior still wears armor like that of her beast form. Her wings ruffle and resettle a bit as she raises her left hand to the battle mask, before thinking better of it and leaving it in place.

"Greetings. I am known as Moonstripe. I am pleased that we could be of assistance to you, and hope you will accept my offer of help," she tells them, her voice a soft purr compared to the king of her people.

"I have never heard of a Quadian with wings before," Stratos states, breaking the shock the rest feel at her sudden transformation.

"I am not purely of Carnavos' people," she answers, turning to face him. "My father was one of yours, Lord Stratos. The wood carver known as Vector."

"Ah. He was always most secretive about why he refused to live among us, only visiting to sell his wares. I am pleased to know he is well," Stratos tells her.

"He is dead, as is my mother," she cuts him off. "Devoured by King Hiss after his defeat at the serpent tower by He-man."

"You have our sympathies," Man-at-arms tells her, stepping forward again.

"I wish to help you keep my tragedy from happening again. I don't want revenge, for that won't bring them back, but I want these monsters stopped for all time," she tells them, a low growl building under her voice as she talks about it.

"There will be some testing, mainly to gauge your skills and abilities, but I think it's safe to say, Welcome to the Team," Teela tells her, extending a hand to the catwoman.

"This is all well and good, but it doesn't get us any closer to finding a way home," Crystal breaks in, the K's standing in a group watching the proceedings.

"Very true," Randor agrees.

"The Sorceress has offered her aid in sending you back to your own world," He-man reports, climbing down from Battle Cat.

"Then let's go talk to her. I just hope she's better at magic than our resident sorceress," Kumi adds, smirking at the last.

At mention of Bai Xiong, Crystal's eyes suddenly narrow, and she growls, "Love, be a dear and remind me to have a _talk_ with Ms. Xiong when we get back…"

"I think Bai is going to be spending some time with Enia when we get back,"Kaze mutters to Jura, who nods in agreement.

"The Sorceress is the guardian of Castle Greyskull. If anyone can find the means to send you back to your home, it is she," Man-at-arms tells them.

"She would also like to see you as well, Moonstripe," He-man adds. "Something about Lunaris and Solaris once more being equel."

"I would be honored to accompany you to Greyskull," she answers, her attention snagged by He-mans cryptic comment.

"Then what the hell are we standing around for? Let's go!" Des breaks in.

"Priestess of Lunaris, I am the Sorceress," Moonestripe hears in her mind, as the group travels by air to Greyskull, the new members ferried in a pair of Wind Raiders, while several Masters escort on Sky Sleds.

"Please, I am hardly worthy of such a title," Moonstripe returns mentally.

"As you wish," the Sorceress agrees. "Please tell me how you came upon your powers. I had been under the impression that your order had been completely wiped out during the fighting between the Snake Men and the Horde, before the Great Unrest."

"I don't know about any of that," Moonstripe admits. "Near what used to be my home, there was what I always assumed was a small cave. I had played there ever since I was a child, and had eventually discovered that it was more of a buried building than a cave. When the Snake Men attacked and took my parents, I was in the forest at the time. I returned in time to witness my father being consumed by King Hiss. At my scream of horror, my mother screamed at me to run….And seeing them coming after me, I did just that. Having lived in the forest all my life, I had the advantage of knowing the forest better than they, but one of the soldiers still managed to catch up to me. He raked my face with his talons in an attempt to blind me, and make me an easier target. He half succeeded, taking my left eye, but I had made it to the entrance of my secret cave. When he tried to follow me in, something burned him to ash, which promptly blew away on a breeze. Staggering inside, bleeding and in shock, at least I assume so, since I can't remember much of this part, I eventually found my way to what I always thought of as a ball room, due to its size. It had a small pool in the center that was always full of clean water, despite that I never saw any evidence of a leak in that part of the cavern."

"The Lunar Pool. It was used to scry upon far off places. I have something similar here, called the Window of the Sun," the Sorceress supplies.

"Well, I passed out near the edge. When I woke up, I had been healed, somewhat, and changed. My vestigial wings, good for little more than decoration, where gone from my arms, and full huge feathered wings now grew from my back. The torn flesh of my face had been repaired, and the fur replaced, but over where the damage was, the fur returned silver. And I now had a replacement for my lost eye," Moonstripe continues her story.

"Oh? Some form of mechanical construct? The magics of the old orders where impressive, and I have no trouble believing that they could have conjured something of that sort for you," the Sorceress returns.

"No. It is a stone that glows white at times. At least it seems to be a stone. I haven't tried to remove it, but when I close my eyes, it doesn't feel rough. Strangely, I can see through it as well, as if it really where a replacement for my eye," the winged catgirl continues.

"If it is what I believe it to be, it is a mark of high favor within the Order of Lunaris. A Lunastone. What little information I have on them says that they where normally bound into objects that particular priests never let out of their sight, such items as would never be far from them," the Sorceress tells her.

"Well, I think inside my eye socket is not very likely to get out of my possession," Moonstripe quips.

"Very true. I sense you are close by now, so I shall meet you in person shortly," the guardian of Greyskull returns, cutting their communication short.

"You alright? You've been awfully quiet on this trip," Jura asks.

"Yes, just doing some thinking," Moonstripe returns, not wanting to give away that the Sorceress knows that they are here.

"Talk about ugly," Kumi remarks as the group lands.

"Admittedly, it's not much to look at, But King Greyskull was a great man, and saved Eternia from certain destruction at the hands of the Horde," He-man returns. "Sadly, that fight cost him his life."

"I don't want to be rude, but to be honest I don't really care about your worlds history, especially since it has the same name as our school nurse," Crystal breaks in. "It just gets too confusing trying to keep it all straight."

"He-man and I will escort our visitors in, the rest of you get guard duty," Man-at-arms orders. "And be wary. Just because we've sent Skeletor running once today doesn't mean he won't attack again immediately to keep us off balance.

"Welcome travelers," the Sorceress greats the group as He-man and Man-at-arms lead them to her throne room.

"Whoa. May as well hang a sign on the door says "stolen from Egypt"," Des blurts out upon seeing the décor.

"Behave!" Meo hisses at her, slapping her shoulder.

"It is alright. If the surroundings remind you of your own world then so much the better," she tells them.

Getting straight to the point, Crystal demands, "Can you send us back home?"

"Yes, the powers residing within these walls can accomplish that task," she returns. "However you cannot leave yet. You still have unfinished business here."

"Like hell we do," Des snarls.

"Oh? Then you propose to leave two others from your world here, enslaved by Skeletor?" the Sorceress retorts, waving a hand and creating a image of the past.

The group watches, some of their number becoming visibly agitated as they witness the events leading up to the attack on the Palace of Eternos.

"When I'm done with him, you're going to be able to see the head of that staff every time he opens his mouth," Crystal snarls, energy arcing from her spinal plates shoulders, and horn.

"Can they be returned to normal?" Jura demands, her own rage not as visible as Crystals, but there to those who know her.

"Yes, I can remove the effects of the Ambrosia. Although I do find it odd that it has not yet worn off of its own accord as yet," she answers.

"I'm assuming you know where to find them," Meo says, turning to Man-at-arms.

"You can't simply walk up to Snake Mountain and make demands. Nothing happens in its vicinity that he is unaware of," Man-at-arms returns.

"Then this will give us the element of surprise," Kumi smirks, just as pissed as Crystal over Titanna, but hiding it better under her normal sarcasm.

"They are right," He-man cuts off Man-at-arms attempt to counter argue. "They will not expect us to press into their territory after throwing them back like we did."

"And you will have a secret weapon of your own as well," the Sorceress adds, gesturing to the K-girls and Moonstripe.

"True, their abilities where the telling factor in the palace battle today," Man-at-arms muses.

"You must act quickly. I fear Skeletor may be tiring of relying upon his helpers to command your friends. You need to free them of his influence before he does something more lasting to them," she adds.

"Then let's go. I think it's about time that bone headed bastard finds out what it's like to have Godzilla pissed at you," Jura states coldly, waiting for the locals to lead them out.

"Do you have anything in mind for breaking the hold on them?" Teela asks after the other Masters have been briefed on the new mission.

"Yes. Hammer Mer-man and Beast man into the ground," Man-at-arms announces.

"Now see, it's plans like this that I can really get behind," the hulking Ram-man grins, getting laughter from the rest of the masters.

"We've seen the orange shag rug, what does this Mer-man look like?" Crystal asks.

"This," Man-at-arms answers, the top of his mace transforming into a holographic projector, and displaying both a mug shot and a full body shot of the evil oceanic warrior.

"What the slagging hell is that?" Kaze suddenly demands, looking ahead of them.

"The Dark Hemisphere," He-man answers. "Ages ago, the evil warlord, Hordak, cast a spell that nearly destroyed the world. Realizing he couldn't control what was happening, he stopped the spell, but not before splitting our world in the manner you see here."

"You need to do something about those kinds of problems. Something permanent," Des growls.

"King Greyskull locked him, and his Horde, in another dimension, and so far, no one has been foolish enough to let him back out," Man-at-arms adds.

"At least, no one has succeeded," He-man mutters.

"And there is the problem with that plan," Kaze remarks. "The door is still there, and it swings both ways. Just because it's locked for the moment doesn't mean someone isn't going to blow it off the hinges."

"We understand your point, truly, but we are not executioners. Even Skeletor must be tried and punished according to the law," Man-at-arms counters.

"Yeah, good luck with that. We've got a few like him back home. Doesn't matter how many times we slap them down, they just keep coming back for more," Jura growls.

"Father, we are getting close to the edge of their control zone," Teela calls.

"Everyone, it's time to land. We go on foot from here," he announces.

"Why?" Kumi asks.

"Because, it's an even longer walk back to Eternos. And they seem to delight in blowing up our vehicles," Mek-a-neck answers, before drawing his head back down to his body.

"His powers creep me out," Kumi shudders.

"Skeletor, we have visitors," Tri-clops announces, as one of his doom seekers flies forward and projects an image of the girls and Masters approaching on foot.

"They _dare _challenge me here? Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," Skeletor snarls, before leaning back on his throne. "Do you have one of those giant warriors left? Or did you cannibalize that for your smaller ones?"

"I only ever made the one, but with the duplicators, I can have the parts to build a big one in a few minutes," the tinkerer answers.

"Make two. And have Beast Man unleash the Serpenitors. Without their Dragon Walkers, or real dragons to aid them, the beasts will make short work of them, and the giant warriors will clean up whatever is left," Skeletor desides.

"You got it," the green garbed warrior answers, turning to do as commanded.

"Ready your new playmates. We have guests, and I mean for them to help in dealing with them," Skeletors image orders Mer-man, before fading from sight.

"Come along my pretties. It seems we have work to do," he gurgles, the transformed K-girls rising at his command and following him out.

"I don't like this," Teela mutters, looking around. "It's too easy."

"Don't fool yourself. He's well aware we are here," Man-at-arms returns, continuing to forge ahead.

"Indeed I am, and delighted that you've saved me the trouble of hunting you down," Skeletor calls, after announcing himself with an energy blast aimed from the maw of Snake Mountain.

"Cut the crap, and give us our friends back!" Crystal snarls back.

"Such disrespectful little whelps. I'm going to enjoy teaching you your place," he returns before sending another blast directly at her.

Only to have it intercepted by one of her crystals, which absorbs the energy.

"No, you are going to return our friends, or I'm going to bring that mountain down on your boney head!" Jura warns him.

"Really? You and what army?" he laughs at her, as Beast Man and the Serpinator's arrive. "Make this an entertaining battle, would you Beast Man?"

"Right," the orange brute grins maliciously, before roaring. In response the half dozen flying serpent monsters dart forward, attacking the Masters and the girls.

"These things have any weaknesses we can use?" Kaze demands, firing Photon beams to keep the monsters at bay for a moment.

"Dragons. They have a standing rivalry for who truly owns the skies," He-man returns, socking one of the beasts in the jaw when it tries to bit him.

"Kaze, think you can make a crater when you slam the orange ugly into the ground?" Kumi asks, nimbly dodging several attacks from the larger beasts.

"Let's find out," Kaze grins, suddenly launching and once more taking Beast Man by surprise when she slams into him. This time though she grabs him and gains some added altitude, before spinning around and launching both rocket powered punches at the ground.

While still holding him.

"That would be a yes," Meo winces as they watch the impact send dirt and rocks into the air.

"One down," Kaze announces, as her arms fly back to her and reattach.

"And with him, one set of problems," Man-e-faces adds, as the Serpinators take their chance to vacate the area.

"Well, that was rather disappointing," Skeletor mutters, as the ground trembles slightly. "Ah well, on to round two!"

And with that, two huge tracked vehicles clank forward, before the doors on their cargo areas open and bones begin to fly out, assembling into a huge pair of the skeleton warriors that attacked the castle earlier in the day.

"And the lava pools I used last time are on the other side of the mountain," He-man mutters.

"Those things as durable as the little ones?" Kaze asks.

"Harder to smash, but they stay that way," Teela answers her.

"Goody," the cyberdoll grins. Then the marks on her face begin to glow, and her battle mask snaps into place.

"Whoa. The sex machine isn't pulling her punches this time," Des remarks, having only heard about the few times anyone has seen Kaze's battle mask activate.

"No she isn't, and neither am I," Jura growls, bracing herself and unleashing a blast of red atomfire.

"Concentrate your power!" Man-at-arms orders, the Masters with ranged attacks joining in on Jura's target.

"You heard him girls," Crystal adds, the k-morphs adding their assembled energy blasts to the maelstrom hitting the giant warrior.

Their efforts pay off, as the center of its torso literally vanishes under the onslaught, and the rest of it crumbles.

"Geez, it's easy to forget just how strong some of them really are," Kumi mutters, watching as Kaze, emitting an aura of energy around herself, smashes her way through the other warrior again and again, until it too collapses.

"Okay, why did they need us here again?" Ram man asks, shocked at how easily they dispatch the monsters that had nearly killed them the last time they had faced them.

"Because they don't know the dangers of this world, and we do," Moonstripe answers him, cautiously keeping a look out all around them.

For all the good it does her as the group is suddenly blown off their feet.

"Now I know why that attack seemed so damn familiar," Kaze mutters, among the first to bounce back to her feet.

Titanna grins maliciously as she turns to face them, a huge pole hammer clutched in her hands. Octia meanwhile is brandishing a pair of energy pistols, her own expression promising pain and suffering to come.

"Now, my pretties, while they are down!" Mer-man orders, pointing his trident and unleashing the energy darts it shoots.

"By the way, I had time to put together a third," Tri-clops adds, stepping up behind Skeletor.

"Excellent. Send it in, while they are distracted," the Overlord of Evil orders.

"So we take out frog face, and we get the girls back?" Des demands.

"If he's the one controlling them, then yes," Duncan answers.

"I'll keep the blonde one busy," He-man says, rushing forward to meet Titanna's charge, catching the swing of her hammer with his sword, the impact shocking him for a second. "She's stronger than I am," he realizes, suddenly remember that the pair are hopped up on Ambrosia.

"Oh, He-man," Skeletor calls, once everyone is busy with the Mer-man and his slave warriors. "Another present, just for you," he begins to laugh as the third giant begins to assemble itself.

"That's it," Jura snarls, running away from the group, toward the huge warrior.

"She's going to get herself killed!" Teela cries, dodging and blocking shots from Octia.

"No, she's about to lose her temper all over the bad guy," Kaze retorts, striding through Mer-mans hail of fire, but unable to get her hands on the aquatic fighter before he retreats to continue his attacks on them.

Suddenly all combat stops and everyone but Kaze looks in shock as Jura roars.

And begins to grow.

"He's going to get it now," Meo says, as the Masters get their first look at Jura's most fearsome ability.

The Giga Effect.

"By the Elders…" Man-at-arms trails off, at a loss for words as Jura continues to grow larger, eventually dwarfing the giant skeleton warrior.

"Impressive power you have there, but it just makes you a bigger target!" Skeletor calls, as he, and everyone else with him with a ranged attack, opens fire on her.

"…..I didn't think anyone one was that dumb," Des mutters, shaking her head as they all watch the blasts hammer into Jura.

To very little effect.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Kaze asks as she slips up behind Mer-man.

Jumping in surprise, he spins around, lashing out with his trident.

And gets an armored fist to the face.

"He's down!" she then calls to the rest.

Looking at Kaze's shout, Moonstripe realizes that she needs to move quickly. Running toward Titanna and He-man, she tackles the hulked out k-girl, and uses a technique the Sorceress taught her to shield the k-girl from further mental manipulation.

"I'm going to pound that green freak and his bone headed boss into bean paste!" Titanna snarls, herself once again, as she reaches down for the dropped war hammer and turns to take her rage out on the stunned Mer-man.

Octia gets in her way, still under the spell, until Crystal pins her in a TK grip, mutering, "Hurry the hell up. She's too strong for me to hold like this forever!"

Moonstripe rushes in behind Octia, and quickly frees her mind as well.

"Well, since she's going to deal with him, I guess I get to take a shot at bone head for making us eat that stuff!" the octo-girl growls, bringing both energy pistols up and beginning to shoot at the mouth of the serpent that gives the locations it's name.

"Well, we can't let her have all the fun," Crystal remarks to Man-at-arms.

"True," he agrees, then orders, "Fire at Will!"

"Do you really think this is going to stop me?" Jura rumbles, as the skeleton warrior moves to block her path. When it breaks into a lumbering run, charging her, she sneers, and unleashes a torrent of atomfire that vaporizes it.

"That's not possible. You and Lynn together couldn't do that to that thing," Tri-clops mutters in shock.

Ignoring him, Skeletor remains focused on Jura. "Don't presume to challenge me in my own domain child, it won't end well for you," he calls, right before the Masters and the other K's begin to hammer away at his vantage point.

"Big talk from the baka who is about to be buried under his mountain," Jura growls, before blasting the mountain with atomfire, burning a large swath of molten rock into it.

"Bah. Take your playmates and be gone. I tire of this confrontation," Skeletor retorts, turning his back on them and retreating back within Snake Mountain.

"He really is incapable of admitting when he's been beaten, isn't he?" Kumi asks, unable to believe he had the stones to mouth off to Jura at that size, then turn his back on her.

"Let's go, we have what we came for," He-man reminds them, pointedly keeping Titanna from causing any more harm to a visibly abused Mer-man.

"Can you change us back to normal?" Octia asks, being as careful as she can to keep the poisoned fangs of her tentacles away from the others.

"It's already set up, we just need to get you two there," Crystal assures them both.

"Good, cause this makeover sucks," Titanna adds, scowling at her larger body.

"Time to go, babe," Kaze says, flying up near Jura's head.

"One for the road," Jura tells her, turning her back on the fortress of evil, and smashing her tail into it.

"Feel better?" Kaze smirks.

"No. It's still standing," Jura mutters, before reverting to her normal size.

"How are you holding up after that?" Meo asks when Kaze brings them both in for a landing with the others.

"I hope that we can go home soon. I don't think I've got the energy left to do that again," Jura admits.

"As soon as the Sorceress gets your friends fixed up, she will send you back," He-man assures them.

"Good, 'cause this world sucks," Titanna huffs, still upset over what the Ambrosia did to her appearance.

"So who is missing?" Bai Xiong demands after Batmor crashes into the window yet again, and staggers in after she opens it.

"Ugh, why can't you leave that open when you know I'm out?" he mutters, shaking his head.

When he looks up at her, she has her arms crossed and is glaring daggers back at him.

"Er, right. The blue bitch and spiderlegs, the octopus, the blond with the super tits, your ex and her moth, and the biggest of the windup toys and her playmate," he rattles off.

"Oh, joy. Crystal at the very least is going to want a measure of vengeance over this," Bai mutters after hearing the list.

"Gee, you know me so well," Crystal retorts, her voice dripping with venom.

"What?" Bai blurts out, spinning around in surprise to see the group standing behind them.

"When she said she would send us back to the source of the spell that sent us there, I wasn't expecting it to lead here," Jura admits. "I figured it was some outsider."

"Oh, I'm not really surprised at all," Crystal growls, her spires glowing, but no power arcing…..yet.

"Me either," Des adds.

"Before you do anything I'm going to regret, let me say it was a complete accident what happened to you. I wasn't even casting a spell," she tells them. Grabbing her imp and holding him up, she adds, "This waste of space tipped over my summoning potion, but without a spell framework it created an orgasm triggered transport spell to a place with a stone skull and a stone snake. It was totally unintended for any of you, or anyone for that matter, to go on that trip."

"Well, that world definitely has those two landmarks," Octia sneers, still pissed over what was done to her.

"Girls? Care to show her your souvenirs?" Kumi grins.

"Sure," Titanna agrees, hefting her war hammer up off the floor, while Octia removes one of the energy pistols she was given.

"I think we should leave now," Jura says, leading the way toward the door.

"I'll make sure Auntie checks on you Bai," Meo adds, as the rest quickly leave.

"It's not my fault!" is the last they hear from Bai as the door closes.


End file.
